


Unexpectedly

by rotg5311



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Dick Pics, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, Poor Peter, Rich Loki, Sexting, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Loki meets a cute stranger at a party. Cue sex, sexts, and hoeing around. What happens when Loki gets to know the man behind the stellar dick?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a random ass ship I started thinking of and wanted to do something with. Let me know what y'all think.

“I don’t want to go.” Loki said for the fifth time in the past few minutes. Running a hand through his hair, he knew he would lose the argument no matter what, but it was the battle that counts. “I don’t like people, I don’t like Thor, I don’t like drinking. Why would I want to be subjected to all three?”

“Because it will make me happy? And you love me. Therefore, get your skinny ass off that couch and change into something a little more sexy. Your attitude has been horrendous lately and you need to get laid.” Natasha peered down at him with a pouty face. He feigned a distasteful look in her direction, but she wasn’t wrong. It had been a long time since Loki had sex, and with the way this semester was going, a nice quickie would probably help relieve a lot of his pent up stress. Not that he would ever tell her that. Just because Natasha was always right didn’t mean he had to let her know it. She was cocky enough as is.

“Trust me, Darling, I don't love you as much as you think.” Loki flashed her a wink before slinking off into his room. Something sexy. It wasn’t the lack of clothes to choose from but rather the abundance that gave him pause. What was his sexiest thing he could wear? Loki didn’t want to come off as a slut, but he also didn’t want to put in too much effort in finding someone to hook up with either. Eventually he settled on a tight v-neck and a pair of even tighter skinny jeans that hugged his ass. 

Of course he was in all black, and the fact that James and Natasha were also didn’t even cross his mind until he was headed out the door. Oh well. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Besides, they looked good. James had bursts of color up and down his arm that contrasted nicely with the blackness of his shirt. Natasha had her flaming red hair that flowed gently over her shoulders. Loki was the only one who looked plain. Black clothes, black hair, pale skin. If anything, black sounded like the one color he should avoid. But it just felt more natural, no matter how much his Mother hated it.

“Now boys, someone’s got to behave themselves tonight, and it sure as hell isn’t going to be me.” Natasha smirked at them before running up the stairs, leaving them behind. James just shook his head and followed. Loki had a feeling he was supposed to be the responsible one for the night. His friends drank far too much to be in charge, but were also decently aware of their surroundings even while drunk. Still, he’d keep an eye on them.

The music was blaring from the ground floor and Loki couldn’t help but wonder why no one had called the cops. Then he noticed the sheer amount of people around and figured that no one in the building would call to complain because they were all there. Four doors swung open with people milling about through all of them. There were people in the rooms, in the hall, on the stairs. Loki tried his best not to cringe. He really, really hated being around so many bodies, especially when it was this loud. But James was already out of sight and a flash of red hair was disappearing in a crowd. Loki couldn’t turn back now. He was the designated driver. Except they hadn’t driven, so he was the designated-make-sure-everyone-gets-home-safe-guy.

He decided to look for James first. Natasha was tough, she’d be fine for a while. Loki just wanted to make sure James found the friends he had gone there to meet. An old friend from growing up, Steve, and Steve’s new friend, Sam. Loki trusted them to look out for James. Then he just had to see what guy Natasha was with, in case anything happened. Not that it ever would. Natasha was strong, fast, and exceptionally brutal. Still, it would ease his mind. After that, he could spend the rest of the night avoiding Thor and everything would be fine.

Filling up his red solo cup with an off brand of liquor he had never seen, Loki set off on his mission. James, check. Natasha, check. No Thor, double check. He even said hi to a few people he knew from class, which was more socializing than he wanted to do for the next week. The music was giving him a headache, the dank smell of weed wafted through the halls, and he was fairly sure there was cocaine somewhere due to the smear of white he saw on one guys nose. Loki spent the next half hour in the quietest dorm, slowly sipping at his drink and scrolling through his phone. After some time had gone by, he decided to go do another round through the massive party to check in on his friends.

Natasha was nowhere to be seen, though she sent a text saying she’d call him when she got home, meaning she had went off with some guy. Sadly, James was in the loudest room. Music, flashy lights, a couple of kegs. He watched as his friend took his turn, chugging upside down as a crowd of men cheered him on. Loki realized a few seconds too late that he had been spotted.

“Brother!” Thor shouted, barreling through the crowd to get to Loki. He was still far enough away that Loki could run and easily hide among the bodies. But then Thor would tell Mother, and he didn’t really want to hear another conversation about how upset Thor was. Of course their Mother knew how overwhelming Thor could be at times and that Loki thoroughly enjoyed his alone time, so it was never a ‘you have to spend time with your Brother’ but more of a ‘well I wish the two of you would spend a little more time together’. It was the hint of disappointment that Loki wanted to avoid that kept him rooted in place, even as a giant hand clapped down on his shoulder. “You came!”

“Of course I did, Thor. Albeit forcefully.” Thor just laughed and a tiny bitter feeling shot through Loki. Of course Thor knew Loki didn’t want to be here. Thor knew him better than anyone else. But that didn’t mean Loki had to like it.

One of the best things about Thor was his ability to talk. Loki never had to struggle to fill the silences because there never were any. He lost track of time as Thor droned on. Classes, his girlfriend, his roommate, his friends. While Loki wasn’t exactly taking notes on it all, he still kept an ear out for keywords. He may be an asshole at times, but he wasn’t a completely shitty brother. Then Loki noticed Him. A boy across the room attached to the keg. He was either there longer or drinking faster, because Loki wasn’t exactly sure what people looked for but everyone was screaming and cheering him on. When they finally placed him on the ground, he stumbled backward and laughed. It was too loud for Loki to hear the sound, but he bet it was nice. The smile looked nice so it only made sense that it sounded good, too.

Loki couldn’t help but stare as the boy ran a hair through his strawberry blond hair, fixing it. It looked the same as before, but Loki knew the feeling. He had a habit of playing with his hair, touching and fixing it whenever he couldn’t see if it was out of place. Then eyes were on his and the whole Earth stood still. Panic and embarrassment washed over him at being caught ogling the man who was now walking toward him. His first instinct was to run, but there were too many bodies around his to make a quick getaway. Besides Thor was still in the middle of a conversation that Loki was now utterly tuned out to.

“Hey.” So simple, so easy. Loki should be able to find the words to say back, hey, hi, how are you. Anything at all would be better than standing there gaping like a fish. Yet he was stuck in fish mode, painfully aware of how awkward he was making things, but unable to stop the events from unfolding.

“Hello!” Thor boomed over the loud song Loki had never even heard before. It was the first time he was truly grateful for Thor. The boy’s gaze fell to Thor as he nodded. “I’m Thor, this is my Brother, Loki.”

“Hi, Loki, I’m Peter. Peter Quill. It’s so nice to meet you.” Those green eyes were locked on Loki’s once more, and he felt a swell of confidence wash over him. That’s what he was here for, right? Sex? A hook up? A quickie? This Peter was clearly interested, so he should make his move. Besides, from the looks of it, he had already found the most attractive guy at the party. Well, maybe the second most attractive, since Natasha wasn’t all over him already.

“Likewise.” Loki turned to Thor and gave him his best ‘get lost’ look. Thor laughed and gave Peter a small wave before wandering out into a hall, disappearing into another room. Loki gave him that look a lot, but rarely in regards to trying to get laid. Of course his sexuality wasn’t a secret, but he hadn’t really expected Thor to be that accepting in the beginning. The lack of judgment was something that brought them closer, if only slightly.

“So, you come here often?” Peter gave him an exaggerated wink before taking a sip out of the cup in his hand.

“No. Try again.” Loki let a light sneer cross his face. His chances of fooling around with this guy were around 89%, but still… It wouldn’t hurt for him to try a little harder.

“What? That’s a great line!” Peter frowned, then stepped forward. There was a slight wobble to his step, and Loki was impressed with his ability to not slur his words when he had clearly had too much to drink. “Oh I get it, you’re high maintenance.”

“And absolutely worth it.” Loki took a sip of his drink to hide his smile. Peter clearly wasn’t used to people being that direct with him. Loki could admire someone who wouldn’t shy away from the challenge.

“Ok, give me a couple minutes, I’m not quick on my feet.”

“Well all I need is a couple minutes. Quick sounds perfect to me.” Loki’s stomach churned with his boldness. Normally he was a little more subtle, even with random hookups like this. Maybe it was those green eyes or that goofy little smile. Or even the ear ring that Loki had just now noticed, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Though he figured it was mostly due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. More than usual, though hopefully not enough to result in a hangover in the morning.

“I was talking about a pick up line, but your idea is a lot better.” Peter’s head whipped around, looking for a private space. He grabbed Loki by the arm, pulling him along. “Follow me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom was as plain as it was white. How they kept it so clean with dozens of people in one house, Loki wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know why he was thinking of it. The only thing on his mind should be the strange man in front of him and what they were about to do.

“So?” Peter asked, triple checking the lock behind Loki to make sure no one would be barging in on them, as if Loki hadn’t already checked it a million times himself.

“Well, Darling if you don’t know what to do next, then maybe we shouldn’t be doing it at all.” Loki tried so hard not to roll his eyes. He had gone out on a limb being so direct before. It would be nice for Peter to take the lead now. Especially since Loki was beginning to lose his nerve. He had never hooked up in a bathroom at a party before. It’s a shame he didn’t grab another drink before hand.

“Wow, cute and funny. I was just wondering if you were still calling the shots or not.” Peter laughed, looking a little unsure of himself. It was cute.

“The floor’s all yours.” Loki gestured to him, placing one hand on his own hip, trying his best to look impatient.

Then lips were on his. Surprisingly strong hands pushed him up against the door before roaming his body. Loki grunted at a soft tug of his hair. It’s not that he minded people pulling his hair, he just preferred they do it gently. After all, it did take him years to grow it out this long and he spent a long time taking care of it every day. He didn’t need a brute tearing it from his head in a moment of passion. With a lick at his bottom lip, Loki opened up, inviting Peter inside. A strong taste of alcohol assaulted his senses and it made him wonder just how drunk the man before him was.

A knee slotted between his legs, angling their growing erections perfectly together for a little rubbing action. Pleasure and adrenaline washed through his body at his situation. Locked in someone’s bathroom with a stranger, rough hands sneaking their way under his shirt and soft lips kissing their way down his neck. Loki let out a soft moan, noticing the way Peter’s hip movements stuttered at the sound. So he let out a louder, more exaggerated moan, pleasantly surprised when it had a similar effect.

“Fuck.” Peter pulled away, cheeks flushed, cock straining obviously in his pants. “How do you want to do this?”

“Dealer’s choice, Darling. Make it good.” Loki had a habit of being over cocky at times, though Peter didn’t seem to mind. He just winked and slid down to his knees in a way that made Loki’s cock throb. It was times like this that he thanked his ability to pick out the sexiest person in a room, along with his naturally convincing voice.

In one fluid motion Peter had Loki’s pants down and around his ankles. It was impressive, considering just how tight Loki’s pants had actually been. Then a red condom was being rolled onto his length, surprising Loki as he hadn’t even seen Peter pull it out in the first place.

“Cherry.” Was the only explanation Peter offered before he placed a soft kiss to the tip of Loki’s cock. Warmth engulfed him and Loki’s knees went weak. It really had been a long time since he was with someone and Peter was really, really good at what he was doing. Bobbing his head, taking Loki all the way down, making the sexiest noises in the world. It wasn’t long before Loki was fisting his hands in Peter’s soft, strawberry blond hair and thrusting into his pretty mouth. At first he was worried about being too rough, but then he noticed the way Peter was rubbing himself through his pants at the action. That coupled with the pretty little noises Peter managed to make from around the thickness of Loki’s cock only spurred him on. He came with a mildly embarrassing noise he would choose to ignore. Peter didn’t seem to mind, and it's not like he would be seeing him around anyways. Or maybe he would. That had been one of the best blowjobs he had ever received, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask for his number or something.  
“Your turn?” Loki asked, taking a deep breath to steady his breathing. 

“Yeah about that, I kind of only had the one condom. I wasn’t really expecting to be here tonight, so I’m drastically unprepared.” Peter let out a little laugh, taking his hand off the bulge in his pants. Oh, well, Loki could still improvise. Sliding down to his knees, he settled in a little before leaning forward to catch Peter’s mouth in another kiss. He made quick work of unbuckling Peter’s pants and pulling his member out. It was thicker than Loki’s, though not quite as long.

It didn’t take long to work up a steady pace, and once a few dribbles of precum came out, it was much easier and a lot more enjoyable to do. Loki pressed soft kisses to Peter’s face, enjoying the light stubble growing there. Nipping and sucking at the soft spot behind the blonde’s ear, he tested the waters to see what kind of noises to drag out of that pretty little mouth. When he finally felt hot spurts of cum splatter across his hand he couldn’t help but smile.

“Wow.” Peter breathed out. Cheeks flushed pink, he bit at his lower lip and ran a hand through his fluffy hair. Loki wasn’t sure what to do. Peter looked good enough to kiss again, but he knew that would be weird. Leaning back, his hand rested on something cold and solid. A buzz made him look back. Hand on his own phone that must’ve fallen out of his pocket at some point, Loki was shocked to see all the notifications he had missed.

17 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and 8 texts. Giving a quick scroll, he saw most of them were from James, including one text that just said ‘Help’. Loki needed to go. Redressing as fast as he could, Loki shot one last look to Peter, noticing the slight crease to his eyebrows. It made his stomach churn to just ditch him like that, even though he didn’t even know the man.

“Sorry love, I’ve got an emergency.” Was the only explanation he gave, before bolting out the door. It was a shame he never got around to giving the other man his number. He would just have to hope they ran into each other on campus, because Loki would love to do it again.


End file.
